1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of automated electronic monitoring of a vehicle""s movement. Specifically, the invention involves an improved system and method for monitoring the speed, location and acceleration of an automobile or other motor vehicle in order to both determine the driving habits of inexperienced drivers and to reward good driving habits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention was developed primarily in response to the high incidence of speed-related accidents involving teenagers and young adults and the need to monitor their driving habits. Crash rates are high for young drivers due primarily to the driver""s immaturity and lack of driving experience. According to government statistics, teenagers account for 10-percent of the U.S. population (1999) but 14-percent of motor vehicle deaths. The risk of death from vehicle accidents is highest for 16-17 year olds. Statistically, a majority of deaths occur during the weekend, Friday through Sunday, and mostly during evening hours.
Various approaches have been implemented to reduce teen driving accidents, including stiffer or graduated licensing procedures, driver education requirements and stepped-up law enforcement activities. Despite these efforts, driving accidents remain a major cause of teenage injuries. Parental involvement is arguably one of the most effective deterrents; unfortunately, parents and guardians cannot accompany driving-age children every time they drive a car to keep them from driving aggressively.
As noted in the prior art described below, vehicle monitors have been used to assess the performance of a motor vehicle and the driving habits of a vehicle""s driver. Many of these systems include parametric sensors for measuring the velocity, position, acceleration, braking pressure, fuel level and other vehicle parameters; a microprocessor and data storage devices for recording data; a communications or display system for transmitting or displaying the data to the driver or to a third party; and a mechanism for attaching the system to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,793, for example, discloses a vehicle speed measuring device that uses reflected optical, ultrasonic or microwave energy and appropriate emitter and receiver technology for instantaneous speed determinations for comparison with police radar measurements. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,087 and 5,805,079 disclose systems for monitoring vehicle speed, direction and location, along with instantaneous horizontal acceleration using global positioning system (GPS) circuitry and transducer technology common in the art. Still other patents, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,758,299 and 5,857,159, disclose systems and methods for detecting, among other things, engine or drive shaft rotation speed, transmission shifts, throttle position, oil pressure and intake air manifold temperature by tapping into electronic signals already collected by the vehicle""s on-board computer or using transducers connected to various mechanical systems on the vehicle and engine.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,892,434 discloses using mercury-filled glass tubes as inertia sensors for monitoring acceleration. European patent EP 0,542,421 A2, discloses using engine rotation speed to predict acceleration. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,182 discloses using a vehicle""s wheel and drive shaft rotation to estimate the vehicle""s ground speed.
Most of the above disclosed inventions also record time associated the measurements. In some cases, parameters are not directly measured but are calculated from other measurements, as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,500, where average speed is calculated using distance and time data that are directly measured.
As noted above, many of the prior art patents directed to vehicle performance monitoring disclose a computer associated with the monitoring system. Generally, a computer includes a microprocessor and memory elements for receiving and relaying electronic signals from the device, performing computations, and storing and relaying vehicle performance data. U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,793, for example, discloses a computer with a memory for storing signal data. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,087, 5,805,079 and 5,815,092 disclose a computer with a microprocessor for manipulating incoming signals and a memory for storing the incoming signals and processed data as data codes. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,745,864 and 5,862,500 disclose using a data logger with electronically erasable programmable read-only memory (EEPROM) in addition to or in place of read-only memory (ROM), random access memory (RAM) or other volatile memory devices. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,610 discloses a computer that includes a microprocessor, ROM, RAM, and other data storage devices.
In addition to the above features, several of the prior art patents described herein disclose systems that are compact, detachable and portable, allowing the devices to be removed from the motor vehicle and transported to a remote location where, for example, the data may be downloaded to a computer. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,500, 6,088,636 and 6,134,489, for example, disclose devices that are compact (approximately the size of a cellular telephone or package of cigarettes) and thus easily transportable by hand. U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,182 discloses a vehicle mounting unit that also includes a coupling for receiving power from the vehicle""s battery power system. DE 4,103,599 A1 discloses a monitoring device that can be locked to the vehicle so as to be removed only by authorized persons.
Other features disclosed in the prior art include an operator interface for accessing stored data. The interface may include an alphanumeric display for displaying the monitoring information; a keypad, a plurality of buttons and/or switches for entering information; plugs and/or receptacles for transferring data by wire; and other data transfer methods including wireless transmitting and receiving circuitry common in the art. Typical prior art interface devices associated with vehicle performance monitoring systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,862,500 and 6,088,636.
Much of the prior art listed above is directed primarily to performing vehicle diagnostics and assessing a driver""s performance. In some cases, the information collected about the driver""s performance may be used by a third party, such as an employer of a commercial driver, a rental agent that rents vehicles to the public, or a public official that monitors compliance with traffic laws. Among other uses, the third party may use the information for assessing the driver""s driving habits. U.S. Pat. No. 5,381,155, for example, is directed to a speed monitoring system where the recorded data may be used by public officials to remind a driver of the vehicle""s speed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,087 discloses a monitoring system that is used to indicate whether the driver performed hazardous driving maneuvers or deviated from a planned course of travel. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,610 is directed to a system that allows rental car companies to monitor their rental vehicles and to determine whether a driver traveled outside a predetermined area or was involved in an accident by monitoring acceleration and deceleration. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,499,182 and 5,758,299 disclose systems for training vehicle operators whereby driving information can be made available to a driving instructor for evaluation. Finally, EP 0,542,421 A2 discloses a method whereby the acceleration value of the vehicle is compared to a set value to determine whether the operator was complying with established driving standards.
Although many features of vehicle monitoring and driver performance systems are described in the prior art, none of the prior art patents are directed to a device specifically for use by a parent or guardian of an inexperienced driver for monitoring the driver""s driving habits and rewarding good driving. There remains, therefore, the need for such a system to reduce the incidence of teenage and young adult vehicle deaths and injuries prevalent in the U.S. and around the world.
The portable speed-recording device according to the present invention provides parents and guardians with the ability to monitor their teenager""s driving habits and then to respond appropriately if household driving rules are violated. This piece-of-mind is made possible by the attachment of a cellular phone-sized monitoring device that is mounted to the driver""s vehicle, which contains internal electronic circuits for monitoring separately or in combination with each other, vehicle acceleration, location and speed, among other parameters, so that instantaneous vehicle speed data may be collected. The device may be attached to the driver""s vehicle so that it cannot be removed without the knowledge of the device""s owner thus preventing removal of the monitor. The owner may include, but is not limited to a parent, guardian, or monitoring agent.
The invention may also provide motor vehicle fleet operators with the ability to monitor other driver""s driving habits and then to reward the drivers if pre-determined or established driving rules are not violated. Such fleet operators could include, but are not limited to, those who operate rental, police, fire, government and military motor vehicles. For example, a rental fleet operator may use the monitoring device to monitor rental vehicle drivers and then reward good driving habits with, for example, a discount on the rental contract price. The local police may use the monitoring device, with a parent""s or guardian""s permission, to collect speed-related information about an inexperienced driver""s driving habits. Similarly, local, state and federal governments may use the monitoring device to monitor new employee driving habits and to reward good driving behavior or punish poor driving behavior.
The mounting device may include a lockable cable, electromagnet with electronic sensors for detecting if the monitor has been removed, or other mounting apparatus. A keypad and display, or other interface, may be used by the device""s operator to set a specific time period for the device to begin and end collecting monitoring data. The internally-powered system can record relative speed maximums and the times that the maximums were attained over a specified time period. Signals are processed by a microprocessor, converted to data codes and stored in memory. The data are password protected to prevent the driver or unauthorized users from accessing the information.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a vehicle monitoring and recording system that collects, stores and displays vehicle movement data, such as velocity.
It is another object of the invention to provide a system that provides data to the system""s operator, such as a parent, guardian or monitoring service agent, for assessing the driving habits of an inexperienced driver to reduce the incidence of vehicle accidents.
Still another object of the invention is to provide for a mounting device that prevents the unauthorized removal of the system by anyone other than the system""s operator or detects when the system has been removed from the vehicle.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system that is compact and easily transportable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a system that can be mounted in a vehicle in an easily accessible location.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a system that withstands adverse weather conditions, including but not limited to, rain, ice, high humidity and extreme high or low temperatures.
Still another object of the invention to reward an inexperienced driver for good driving habits.
These and other objects and features of the present invention are accomplished by the present invention, as embodied and fully described herein, including a system mounted on or within a vehicle for monitoring the driving habits of an inexperienced driver which includes a computer for receiving, processing and outputting electronic signals; a vehicle location sensor operatively connected to the computer for detecting the instantaneous location of the vehicle and for outputting an electronic location signal corresponding to the instantaneous location; a vehicle acceleration sensor operatively connected to the computer for detecting the instantaneous acceleration of the vehicle and for outputting an electronic acceleration signal corresponding to the instantaneous acceleration; a display device operatively connected to the computer for receiving and displaying the outputted signals; a data entry device operatively connected to the computer for receiving programming commands and data; and a vehicle mounting mechanism connected to the system for securely mounting the system on or within the vehicle.
Additional features of the present invention include a vehicle location sensor that is a global positioning system (GPS) receiver and a vehicle acceleration sensor that is an accelerometer. The system may also include a battery power source and is operated by a parent or legal guardian of the driver, or an agent of the parent or guardian or a commercial or private monitoring service.
Still additional features of the invention may include an electromagnet sensor for detecting whether the system has been removed from the vehicle and for outputting an electromagnet signal; a locking device with a key hole or one or more combination dials and a cable attached to the lock, the cable including a fixed end and a free end in which the free end is threaded through a hole on the lock and then connected to the lock for securely mounting the system to the vehicle.
Additionally, the invention is accomplished by a method for monitoring the driving habits of an inexperienced driver and rewarding good driving habits by electronically initiating a vehicle monitoring device, mounting the vehicle monitoring device to a vehicle, sensing instantaneous speed signals associated with the movement of the vehicle, converting the signals to data codes, comparing the data codes to data codes already stored in memory, replacing or storing the new data codes in memory in order to record the peak speed or a list of the highest speeds determined over the interval period, and rewarding the driver with a prize or punishing the driver. The above method may also include securing the vehicle monitoring device to the vehicle with a cable and lock to prevent its detachment by unauthorized persons, electronically detecting whether the vehicle monitoring device has been detached from the vehicle, and calculating speed and acceleration values corresponding to the movement of the vehicle using instantaneous location data. The prize awarded may be money, verbal remarks, additional use of the vehicle or nothing at all. The punishment may be verbal remarks, loss of vehicle use privileges or no punishment at all.
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become evident to one skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the referenced drawings.